Mr Tumnus repents to Aslan
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Just before the coronation of the 4 children, Mr Tumnus is feeling bad for his past allegiance to the white witch. He seeks out Aslan and repents. one shot.


Mr Tumnus, so called affectionately by young Lucy, was having a crisis of conscience.

The Great Aslan had resurrected him from his stone state, and he had of course fought in the battle of beruna.

They had won, though no-one had a doubt with Aslan fighting alongside them.

The White Witch had been slaughtered by him, and peace had a last fallen on Narnia, and would soon be led by the 4 rulers.

But Mr Tumnus was filled with shame.

Before the four humans came into the world, he had, like many, obeyed the witch.

His true allegence had been to Aslan, but fear had controlled him.

He had even tried kitnapping Lucy, with the intention of delivering her to the witch.

Lucy, with her tender heart, had forgiven him.

Yet, his guilt stayed.

In his heart, he felt he had betrayed Aslan with his cowardness.

Sure, he had in the end helped Lucy, and been captured, beaten and frozen into stone...surely he had been redeemed.

But the fact remained, in the faun's head, that he had betrayed the great king still.

Now due to fighting in the battle immediately after his awakening, Mr Tumnus had had no time to talk to the mighty cat.

But hours before the crowning, he finally had his chance.

Everyone else was preparing, but Aslan was sitting looking out the window, quite content that all was taken care of.

Shyly, Mr Tumnus watched from a distance, trying to gather his courage.

He looked down, frowning.

"There is something on your mind, Faun Tumnus?" Aslan suddenly asked.

Mr Tumnus was startled and quickly looked up.

Aslan was still sitting, but now facing him, waiting expectantly.

Mr Tumnus closed his eyes to gather strength.

"Would it be...that is to say, may I approach you, most high majesty?" he stuttered.

Aslan grumbled gently, inviting him.

Breathing out, Mr Tumnus slowly went to him and knelt down infront of him.

"What is in your heart, faun?" Aslan asked softly.

"Oh great one...shame burns me deeply." he answered weakly, tears threanening.

"And why is that?"

Mr Tumnus sighed, bowing his head more.

"During the great winter I...I served the white witch. I obeyed her commands and even tried to kidnap Lucy. Such things are surely high treason against you." he stated, now trembling.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath - he heard Aslan grumble softly, and it filled him with terror.

"What shall be done about it, great one? After all these years of disobedience, my heart craves only to please you in anything you command. I accept any punishment you see fit." he gulped.

Aslan very gently chuckled, rubbing his head into Mr Tumnus's, who almost cried at the sudden affection.

"Dear one...you were already punished. You were taken by the witch and beaten, were you not?" Aslan asked.

"Yes sir - but the true punishent for treason is death, is it not?" the faun dared, frightened but willing.

Again Aslan smiled.

"But son, you were slain when she turned you to stone. Your spirit could not inhabit your body as it was no longer flesh. I sent you to sleep in the spirit world, as it was in my mind to ressurrect you. You did betray me in that first life, and you were punished severelly for it. But now that you are reborn by my command, you are thus clean again and shall spend you days in service to me. This is my command."

It took Mr Tumnus several moments to comprehend what had been said to him, and in great joy, he wept.

He fell on his face with deep passion and kissed Aslan's feet.

"All talk of your immense power, bot nothing compares to the strength of your heart and mercy, most wonderful lion." he cried, overwhelmed.

Aslan allowed him the worship for several moments, before gently nudging the faun up with his head.

"My son, I am the Father of all worlds. Why should I not love all my children and show them my mercy, as well as my teachings and punishments if needed? You have learned your lesson, dear one, and are now trusted as an advisor to the soon-to-be Kings and Queens. You are loved, and when you pass from this world, you shall join me in my country."

Mr Tumnus closed his eyes, once again overwhelmed with joy.

He placed his hand on his heart.

"Such a thing brings great happiness to me. I will do my work here...and when I am with you, you will know only my passion and worship." he promised, voice thick with emotion.

Aslan smiled, eyes glowing.

Gently, Mr Tumnus stood and breathed out, trying hard to calm down after the emotional experience.

It was then they were interupted.

"Most High Excellence, if it may please you, the sons of adam and daughters of eve are ready for their coronation." a centaur informed them.

"Follow me." Aslan said simply.

And Mr Tumnus did - and he always would, for all time after.


End file.
